1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe drying apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe dryer bracket wherein the same is arranged for the positioning and mounting of shoes within a rotary tumbling dryer apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shoe drying rack is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,397 for positioning within a drying machine, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,312.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bracket structure arranged for accommodating various thicknesses of shoe soles and dryer drums and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.